Look After You
by criminalmindsfan29
Summary: (Sequel to A Thousand Years) Emily wants to have a baby before her biological clock runs out, but Derek thinks they wouldn't be able to raise a child with their jobs. When Emily gets pregnant without consenting with Derek, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1- Don't You Think?

**Hey everyone! This is the sequel to my first fanfic, A Thousand Years (if you haven't read it, you really should). I hope you enjoy it! Please review :)**

* * *

Emily smiled as she rose from her and Derek's bed. It had been four months since they had been husband and wife. She stood up, then turned around to look at her husband, Derek. He was still sleeping. She grinned at the way he slept, he was like a little baby. She turned back and walked to the bathroom. She rinsed her face, then brushed out her hair and quickly straightened it. It was Monday, so they both had to go to work. Emily loved work, because she got to see her family- the rest of the team.

"Hey, how did you get up without me hearing?" Derek's voice startled Emily.

She turned around to face him. "I don't know. Maybe you're losing your hearing," Emily joked.

"I am not," Derek laughed, getting up from the bed.

Emily smirked and started to put on her makeup. "Hey!" she shrieked when Derek sneaked up behind her and poked the sides of her stomach.

"Gotcha!" he laughed.

"How did I not see you, even when there is a mirror?" Emily asked.

"Maybe you're losing your sight," he kidded, then kissed her head. He walked out of the bedroom and proceeded to the kitchen.

Emily smiled. She loved her husband very much, and she was very grateful to have him. She finished putting on her makeup, then walked out to the kitchen and found Derek. "Whatcha makin?"

"Some eggs, you want any?" he asked.

"Sure." Emily said, sitting down on the couch. She grabbed a magazine from the coffee table, and began reading it. She paused when she saw a mother and her baby, sitting peacefully in a park. Emily smiled. "Hey, Derek, would you ever-ˮ

"Want to eat? Yeah, the eggs are ready. Let's eat." He said, putting half the eggs on one plate and the other half on a second plate.

Emily got up and grabbed one of the plates, a fork, and some ketchup, then sat down at the kitchen table. She ate the eggs in silence, until Derek spoke up.

"So, what were you going to ask me earlier? Before I so rudely interrupted you." He asked.

"Uh, nothing." Emily said, finishing her eggs and getting up from the table. She put her plate in the sink, put the ketchup away, and then hurried off to the bedroom. She went to her closet and picked out a white button up top and some black pants. She changed into the outfit, then went back out into the kitchen where Morgan was washing dishes. "You should get dressed, we have to leave for work soon."

"I'll just finish these up, then I'll get ready. I don't take as long as you girls do." Derek said.

Emily chuckled. "I'm gonna sit here and wait for you. When you're done, we can leave."

"Alright. I'll hurry," Derek smiled, then went back into the bedroom.

Emily sat down on the couch and grabbed the same magazine she was looking at earlier. She opened to the page with the mother and baby. She smiled, imagining her and Derek being parents one day. She somehow got lost in her thoughts, until Derek came out and coughed on purpose, catching her attention.

"Whatcha lookin at?" he asked, getting a glimpse of the magazine page.

Emily shut the magazine, and threw it on the table. "Oh, just a magazine." She shrugged.

"Emily," he said, sitting down next to her on the couch, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Not really," she said.

"You're not… pregnant, are you?" he asked.

"No. I'm not. But that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about," Emily said.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"I… Derek, do you want kids? Anytime soon?" Emily asked.

"Well, I don't know. It'd be kinda tricky, don't you think?" he asked.

"I… I don't see what you're trying to say?" Emily said.

"Well, think about it. How would we raise a child? I mean, we're both FBI agents. What would we tell our children that we do for a living? How would we get time to spend with them, we work so many hours!" he said.

Emily swallowed, even though she felt a lump in her throat. "So… never?"

"Emily, unless one of us quits our job, it would be pretty much impossible." Derek said.

"But, Derek, JJ and Will do it! Why couldn't we?" Emily persisted.

"That's a different situation. Will doesn't work as much as JJ does. He can stay with Henry," Derek said.

"Derek…" Emily shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I wish we could have kids too, but I don't think either of us wants to quit our jobs." He said.

"That's true. And… I don't really trust anyone to take care of our kids…" Emily trailed off, even though she could think of some people that she trusted. She just wanted to agree with Derek, just to make him happy.

Suddenly, something jumped on Emily's lap. It was their cat, Sergio. "Hey, Serge." Emily said, no enthusiasm in her voice.

"We should, uh, leave. For work." Derek said.

Emily nodded. "Yeah," she set Sergio gently on the ground, then stood up and walked towards the door. She grabbed her shoes, put them on, and then headed out the door with Derek.

When they arrived at work, Garcia rushed up to Emily after Derek went to his desk. "What's wrong. I can tell something's wrong."

Emily shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Nothing? I don't think so." Garcia said, then gasped. "Oh, my god, I can see that look in your eyes. It's the look JJ had, before she told us all that she was going to have Henry… Emily. Emily, are you pregs?"

Emily laughed, and shook her head once more. "No."

"Phew," Garcia said. "Oh god..."

"What?" Emily asked.

"I'm just remembering, the last time I asked you that… you ran off to get Doyle, and I thought you were killed. You're not going to run away again, right Emily?"

"Hell no. There's nobody chasing me. Nobody out to kill me, unless I don't know about it…" Emily said.

"Good. Emily, don't ever do that again, okay?" Garcia said. "But really. What is wrong?"

"It's nothing. Really." Emily said.

"That better be true," Garcia said, then walked away.

Emily walked to her desk. She sat down, pulling her hair out of her eyes. She heard someone walk up behind her, and she nearly groaned. Thankfully, she didn't, because when she turned around, it was a face she didn't recognize.

"Um, hi! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," the girl said, noticing Emily's look of annoyance on her face.

Emily smiled, hiding her annoyance. "No, it's fine. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Aaron Hotchner?" the girl said.

"He's in his office," Emily said, then pointed over to his office.

"Thank you…" the girl paused, because she didn't know Emily's name.

"Emily. Emily Prentiss." Emily nodded.

"I'm Paige. Paige Mills." The girl said, then stuck her hand out for Emily to shake.

Emily stood up and shook Paige's hand, and when she walked away, Emily sat back down in her chair. She frowned. Who was that girl, and what did she want?

"Hey, Emily-ˮ someone said behind Emily, but was cut off.

"I swear to god," Emily said. Now she was really annoyed. She turned around, and bit her when she saw it was JJ. "Hey…"

"Emily, are you okay?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded.

"Did you see that girl?" JJ said.

"Yeah, her name is pain or something." Emily said, turning back to her desk.

"Em! That's not nice!" JJ said, her mouth dropping open a little bit.

"Anyways, what about her?" Emily asked.

"It's Reid. You should have seen the way he was looking at her." JJ said, motioning towards Reid. He was staring in the direction of Hotch's office, where Paige had went.

"I didn't notice that…" Emily said, sitting up. "This is interesting."

"Hey, Reid!" Emily yelled at him.

He glanced over, a casual look on his face. "Yeah?"

JJ looked at Emily with a "don't" look on her face. Emily nodded.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked.

"Uh, nothing. Just saying hi." Emily said.

He frowned, then turned back to his desk. After that, he didn't look back at the office. Well, not until Paige came back out. Reid looked at her, his eyes locked on her as she walked. To his surprise and pleasure, she went and sat in the empty desk next to his. He looked over at her, and she saw him staring. She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Paige, Paige Mills." She said. She had light brown hair, which was pulled back in a loose bun, her eyes were dark brown, and she wore a black pencil skirt and a white long-sleeved button-up blouse. She had dainty black heels on her feet, but they didn't make her that much taller. She was still shorter than Reid.

"I'm Spencer Reid," he said, looking into her eyes.

Emily turned and grinned at JJ. "I'm glad he's happy,"

"Yeah, and he told me something a while ago." JJ smiled.

"What?" Emily asked.

"He said that he is clean again. Like, from dilaudid. He's not taking it anymore! We helped him get there," JJ smiled.

"That's awesome!" Emily exclaimed.

JJ nodded. "Emily, did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, listen, um, can we go to the bathroom and talk? I don't feel comfortable out here." Emily said.

"Absolutely," JJ said, then the two girls went to talk in the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2- Sorry

**Here is the next chapter :) I think I will post chapters on weekends only, how about that? Thoughts?**

* * *

"Emily, what's wrong?" JJ asked as soon as the girls had gotten in the bathroom.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but… I really want to have a baby. Before my… biological clock runs out." Emily said.

"Emily, that's awesome!" JJ said, but then realized Emily was still frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Derek doesn't want to have any kids. Ever." Emily bit her lip.

JJ frowned. "Why not?"

"He said that we wouldn't be able to do it. Something about we wouldn't have the time to raise a child properly!" Emily shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Emily. But, Will and I are able to raise Henry!" JJ said.

"I tried telling him that but he just said that it was different for you two. That Will doesn't work as many hours." Emily sighed.

"Look, Emily, we need to come up with a plan here," JJ said.

"A plan? For what?" Emily asked.

"Okay, this may sound odd, but just get pregnant without saying anything to Morgan. Then, when you are pregnant, he'll be okay with it." JJ suggested.

"Just like that? I mean, won't he get a little mad?" Emily asked.

"Maybe, but he'll get over it. He loves you too much to stay mad." JJ smiled.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like such a great idea…" Emily said.

"Trust me. It'll all work out. You'll be fine." JJ reassured Emily.

"But… isn't this wrong? I can't do this to Derek." Emily shook her head.

"It's the only way. Do you want a kid or not?" JJ shrugged and walked out of the bathroom.

Emily's mouth dropped open. Since when did JJ come up with plans like that? Emily took a deep breath and exited the bathroom.

"Hey, baby girl. You okay?" Emily heard Derek's voice from a couple feet away.

Emily looked up. Derek was talking to her. "Baby girl?" she asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Morgan asked, confused.

"Since when do you call _me _baby girl?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. Do you like it?" Derek asked.

"Not really. I thought that was yours and Garcia's thing." Emily said.

"Emily," Derek said, taking a couple steps towards her. "We're married now. I don't really have that kind of relationship with Garcia anymore."

Emily shook her head. "Derek, I don't really care about that. You can still flirt with Garcia. It's just like a brother-sister relationship." She said, then started to walk to her desk.

Derek followed her. "Emily, are you okay?"

"Not really," Emily said.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder before she sat down.

"You don't really need to know." Emily pulled away from his touch.

"Is this about that thing from this morning? The whole baby thing?" Derek tilted his head. "And yes, I do need to know. You're my wife."

"Sure, it's about this morning." Emily sighed.

"Em, I'm sorry-ˮ Derek started, but was cut off by Emily.

"Look, I'm fine. Just leave me alone," she said angrily, then sat down at her desk and turned away from him.

Derek sighed, and backed up.

"Last time I saw you two here was when you were making out," Rossi joked as he walked by Morgan.

Derek groaned, and walked to his desk. He sat down, and started doing some paperwork. After a while, he noticed someone was behind him. He turned around. It was Paige. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Agent Paige Mills. I wanted to ask you a couple questions." She said, grabbing the chair from the desk next to Morgan's and sitting down at his desk.

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand. "Fire away," Morgan said.

"Your boss, Agent Hotchner… why is he so serious all the time?" she asked.

Morgan laughed. "We're not really sure why, but… I don't know. Hold on. Can I ask you something first?"

"Yeah, sure." Paige said.

"Do you know what happened to Reid a couple months ago?" he asked.

Paige narrowed her eyebrows. "Uh, no… what happened?"

"He had this girlfriend, her name was Maeve. They had never met before, they always just talked on the phone. One day, she was kidnapped. We found her, just in time, but then… Reid tried talking the unsub out of killing herself and Maeve. It didn't work, and she ended up shooting herself in the head. Both her and Maeve were killed." Morgan explained, the story almost making him tear up.

Paige's mouth dropped open. She looked at the ground and stared there for a minute. "So, she was killed right in front of…" she finally spoke up.

"In front of Reid." Morgan said.

Paige, still staring at the ground, buried her face in her hands. "And all of you saw it, too."

"Everyone but Emily. Sorry, I mean Prentiss. It was actually Alex Blake who saw it also." Derek said.

"What happened to her?" Mills asked.

Morgan sighed. "She was transferred, to another team, when Emily came back. It led me to think that Strauss prefers Prentiss over Blake, for some reason. Apparently they have some kind of bad past. Anyways, that was pretty hard on Reid. He took… never mind." He stopped himself.

"What did he take, Morgan?" Paige asked.

"Uh, never mind, I shouldn't have said that," Morgan stood up. "I'm going to… visit my wife." He started walking towards Emily's desk.

Emily finished the last sentence on her paperwork when she heard someone walk up behind her. She turned around, but sighed when she saw it was Morgan. "Hey,"

"Hey, Em. Listen, you know that new agent Mills? I accidently told her that Reid took something, but I didn't say what. Now she's on my back about it." Derek sighed.

Emily bit her lip. "Just tell her the truth,"

"What? Are you crazy? Reid doesn't want anyone to know about that…" Morgan said, a shocked look on his face.

"Come on, Morgan. This is your mess. You got yourself into it. You should get yourself out of it." Emily said, turning back around.

Derek shook his head. "Emily, I could use a little support right now."

Emily stood up. "Hey, Paige! Come here!"

Paige looked at her, confused, but walked over to Derek and Emily. "Yeah?"

"Derek has something to tell you," Emily motioned towards Derek.

"I- I, uh, it's about Reid." Morgan said.

Paige nodded. "Yes...?"

"After Maeve died, Reid was down and he took Dilaudid to cheer himself up." Derek burst out.

Paige was shocked. "He… oh my god, is he okay now?"

"He's clean now. He's fine. He'll just be a little afraid to love anyone." Emily cut in.

"What… what are you talking about?" Paige asked.

"I see the way you look at him, don't try and-ˮ Emily started.

"Emily, stop!" Derek put his hand on her shoulder.

Emily bit her lip. "Sorry, Paige." She flashed an apologetic look at Paige.

Paige's eyes showed forgiveness in response to Emily's look. "It's okay," she said.

"I'm gonna get back to work," Emily said, starting to sit down.

"Wait, wait!" Garcia came running up to them. "We have a case," she said with a little bit of sadness in her eyes.

Emily groaned. "Okay,"

Paige smiled at them all, then headed back to her desk.

Derek softly took Emily's hand, and they walked together to the round table room. They sat down as the rest of the team assembled inside the room, who also sat down around the table.

As Garcia briefed them on the case, Emily didn't pay attention. She was staring at Morgan the whole time, who didn't seem to notice. The only one who did notice was Reid, who dismissed it quickly. Emily cussed at herself when she realized she knew nothing about the case. She went to ask Morgan, who simply said:

"This is your mess. You can get yourself out of it." He said, even though he was simply joking. He told her the details of the case, then they boarded the jet.

That night, at the hotel, everyone paired up with one other person and spent the night in that room. Emily and Derek obviously stayed together.

Late at night, neither of them could sleep. Emily scooted closer to Derek, who welcomed her with his arms.

"I love you, I'm sorry if I made you mad today," Emily said to him.

"It's okay. I love you too," he said, bringing her closer. He kissed her forehead.

She turned over to face him. Kissing him on the lips, she moved her body right up next to Derek. She quickly, casually pulled off his shirt. He did the same to her, and eventually they were both fully undressed. They continued to move with each other until they fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3- I'm Fine

Emily woke up, freezing cold. She laughed a little when she realized all her clothes were off except for her bra. She looked around for her clothes, only finding her shirt and her underwear. She put them on, then silently got out of the bed, looking for her sweatpants. When she found them, halfway across the room, she grabbed them and put them on. She tip-toed into the hotel bathroom, then slipped into the shower. When she got out, she grabbed a pair of black jeans and a short-sleeved blue shirt. She brushed out her hair, then dried it.

"How do you keep getting up without me hearing?" Derek walked in, rubbing his eyes.

Emily smiled. "I guess I'm just a ninja,"

Derek smirked. "Right,"

Emily went over to Derek and kissed him on the cheek. "I see you found your clothes,"

"Did you hide them or something? They were halfway across the room," Derek asked.

"No…" Emily laughed at the crazy idea.

"You know, I really enjoyed last night." Derek said.

Emily blushed. "I enjoyed it too," She kissed him on the lips, then walked back into the bedroom. She walked out into the small main room of the hotel room, then sat down on the couch. She sat there, just thinking. She thought about what Derek and he did last night, and she hoped that she had gotten pregnant.

"Nice hotel room, huh?" Morgan yelled from the bathroom as he got out of the shower. He walked out into the room to Emily, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Emily turned around and smiled when she saw her husband. "Very nice," she smirked. "Now get dressed."

"What, you don't like my abs?" he asked, a little offended.

"Oh, I do. We just have to leave soon." Emily said, walking towards the bathroom. "I have to do my makeup."

Derek grabbed some black pants and a dark blue short-sleeved shirt. He laughed when he realized that Emily was wearing black jeans and a blue t-shirt. He shrugged, then got dressed anyways. He grabbed some socks, then went and put his shoes on. "Hey, Emily, you almost ready yet?"

Emily came out of the bathroom, her makeup done. She nodded, and then frowned when she saw Derek's outfit. "Are you kidding me, Derek?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We're matching." She rolled her eyes.

"Uh, not on purpose!" Derek walked towards her, but she turned to get her shoes.

"Let's go," she said.

Derek grabbed her waist and turned her around to face him. She struggled at first, but then she started giggling and embraced his touch. He kissed her lips, and she got as close to him as she could before kissing him back.

"Derek," Emily whispered, gently pulling away.

"Yeah?" Derek let Emily step back.

"We have to get to the police station, I don't think Hotch would be happy with us being late." Emily said.

"Right," Derek said, and they headed out the door.

* * *

When the case was over, the team went to board the plane. Derek and Emily sat next to each other. Derek put his arm around Emily, and she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. Reid, JJ, and Hotch were the only ones awake. JJ was reading a book, while eating Cheetos, Hotch was doing paperwork, and Reid was staring at Morgan and Emily sleeping.

JJ looked up at Reid and chuckled. "Reid, what are you doing?" she whispered.

Reid snapped out of his stare and looked at JJ, confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Reid, you were just staring at Prentiss and Morgan, what do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about?"

"I was just noticing the…uh, I was noticing the angle that Emily's head is at. You see-ˮ he was cut off by Hotch, who had been observing JJ and Reid's conversation.

"Reid, it's okay, you can tell the truth," he said, his face serious, but a hint of smile was showing.

"Well, the truth? The truth is… I was thinking about Paige." He turned away so that no one could see his face.

"Paige? Paige Mills? The new agent girl?" JJ asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Reid turned back, and Hotch and JJ could see that he was blushing.

"What… were you thinking about her?" Hotch asked, the tiny smile becoming evident.

"I… well… don't tell anyone this, but I might have a tiny crush on her?" Reid said quickly, then got up and went into the bathroom.

A look of shock registered on JJ's face. Hotch smiled, laughing a little.

"You think this is funny?" JJ asked him.

Hotch bit his lip to prevent him from laughing anymore. He shook his head, then just smiled.

JJ smiled, nodding. "I'm happy for him," she said, looking at Hotch. "After this whole thing with… Maeve, I thought that he would never like another girl again. But I was wrong,"

Hotch nodded, becoming more serious. "Looks like we might have to keep their desks next to each other,"

JJ laughed. "That would be a good idea, unless it's too distracting for either or both of them."

Hotch smiled. "I think they'll be fine."

* * *

A couple weeks later, Emily was making dinner at home, spaghetti. She got the meat out of the fridge, then set it on the counter. She ripped it open. When she smelt it, she instantly felt sick. She ran to the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. Derek heard her, then came in.

"Are you okay, Emily?" he asked, concerned.

"What?" she said, looking up. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Derek went over to Emily and pulled her hair back just in time for her to puke again. He grabbed a towel and handed it to Emily so she could wipe her mouth. "Do you feel okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I think that meat is just a little bad." Emily said.

Derek rubbed her back, then kissed her on the cheek. "Do you need anything?"

Emily stood up, then shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"I'll finish dinner," Derek said, then left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

Emily stood there, the dirty towel in her hand. Her heart was pounding. _Am I_? Shethought. She sighed, then headed to the laundry room and put the towel in the washer. As she walked by the kitchen, Derek looked at her, worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just going to lay down." She said, motioning towards the bedroom.

"Okay. If you need anything, just yell, princess." He said.

Emily smirked. "It's been a while since you called me that,"

"Sorry, do you not like it?" Derek asked.

"No, it's fine." Emily said, continuing to walk towards the bedroom.

"I love you!" Derek called after her.

"Love you too," Emily said just loud enough for him to hear. She closed the door behind her.

* * *

The next day, at work, Emily found JJ right when she got there. She grabbed her arm, and went into the bathroom. JJ was bewildered.

"What's wrong, Emily?" JJ asked, pulling her arm away from Emily.

"JJ, I'm scared." Emily said.

"What? Why? Emily, what happened?" JJ asked.

"JJ… I think I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4- Three Minutes

**I know, the whole thing with Emily taking advantage of Derek is bad, but if you absolutely can't stand it, then you don't have to read this. Everything will be okay in the end. I hate it, but the idea is just for conflict and that's what makes a good story. I feel really bad about it but that's how it's going to be. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Emily, that's great!" JJ said.

"No, JJ, it's not." Emily said, running her hands through her hair.

"How do you know? Did you take a test? More than one?" JJ said.

"No, I didn't… there's just all the signs. My chest, my period is late, I've been throwing up…" Emily said, her heart pounding.

JJ nodded. "Look, Em, you're going to be okay,"

"I hope so. Listen… do you think you could come with me to get some tests?" Emily asked.

"Of course. Look, Emily. It's going to be okay. Even if you are…" JJ started.

"Derek is going to kill me if I am." Emily shook her head.

"Emily, he's not going to kill you. He'll be happy," JJ said.

"I'm just regretting that night. It was during a case, it was really late, he was tired and I thought it would be a good chance…" Emily sighed.

"You took advantage of him?" JJ asked, shocked.

Emily felt tears swell up in her eyes. "I didn't know what I was doing. I feel sick thinking about it now, oh, god, JJ, what the hell am I going to do?"

"It's going to be okay," JJ said, bringing her friend close in a hug.

"I hope so," Emily said. "If I am pregnant, what am I supposed-ˮ

Emily was interrupted by a door shutting. She looked over at the bathroom door, which was just closing. Emily's mouth dropped open. She ran towards the door, and gasped when she saw Paige walking away quickly. Emily walked casually after her, so she didn't cause a commotion. "Mills," she hissed.

Paige turned around, a worried look on her face.

"Come with me," Emily said quietly.

Paige followed Emily back into the bathroom, her heart rising into her throat. When they were inside the bathroom, Paige spoke up. "Prentiss, I'm really sorry, I won't tell anyone."

Emily took a deep breath. "It's okay, Paige. Look, its fine, as long as you don't tell a single person. Just forget about it."

Paige nodded. "Of course,"

"Thanks," Emily said.

Paige smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

JJ bit her lip. "You think she'll tell anyone?"

Emily sighed. "I sure hope not,"

JJ sighed. "Well, we should get out there, before they suspect anything."

Emily nodded. "Definitely." She walked out of the bathroom, a casual look on her face. She went to her desk and started on some paperwork.

JJ came out a couple minutes later. She also went to her desk and did some paperwork.

When Emily was done filling out a paper, she wanted to get some coffee. She got up, and headed towards the machine. She filled her mug, and then put a little bit of sugar in it. She picked up her mug, then started to leave. Suddenly she felt a craving for creamer. She frowned. _I never want creamer. I hate creamer. _She shook her head, then turned back around and put some creamer in her coffee. She started walking back to her desk. The smell of coffee drifted into Emily's nose, and suddenly she felt dizzy and nauseous. She lost her balance, and soon enough she felt the mug flying out of her hands. She flinched when she felt hot coffee all over her front, and then she fell over. She looked up, still feeling sick. Everyone was coming over to help her up, but she just shook her head. Soon enough, she felt a familiar touch on her arm. She looked and saw it was Morgan, a worried look on his face. Emily looked around and saw JJ, who was rubbing her eyes. Emily let Derek help her up. She started walking towards her desk, Morgan by her side, when she felt like she was going to puke again. She ran to the bathroom and threw up in the nearest toilet. She felt tears stream down her cheeks, but wiped them away when she heard someone walk into the bathroom.

"Oh my god, Em, are you okay?" Garcia said, standing outside the stall.

Emily turned around, standing up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what happened."

JJ walked quickly into the bathroom, a concerned look on her face. "Emily, I think you're right about-ˮ she stopped when she saw Garcia in the bathroom.

"Right about what?" Garcia asked, frowning.

"Oh, nothing," Emily said, walking towards the sink. "Can one of you tell my husband that I'm okay?"

"Yeah, I will…" Garcia said, exiting the bathroom.

JJ let go of a deep breath. "That was close,"

Emily nodded, then bent over to wash her face in the sink. She got a paper towel and dried her face off. "But, I really think we should tell her sometime soon."

"Maybe we should keep it a secret until you actually find out," JJ said.

Emily pondered the thought for a minute. "Yeah, that sounds good."

JJ bit her lip. "When did you want to get the tests?"

"Uh, is after work okay? I really want to get this over with." Emily asked.

"Yeah, of course." JJ nodded.

After Emily came out of the bathroom, Derek rushed over to her. "Em, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Derek, I'm fine. I'm sure I'll be fine." Emily said.

At that moment Hotch walked up to the two. "Prentiss, if you need time off, and you're sick, that's okay."

Emily shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I feel okay now."

Hotch nodded. "Okay. But if you need a day off, then tell me."

"Uh, yeah, okay. Thanks." Emily said.

Hotch walked away, heading towards his office. Emily turned to Derek. "I'm fine, you know that, right?"

"Yeah." Derek said, then kissed her forehead. He turned and walked to his desk, after smiling at Emily.

After work, Emily met up with JJ and they got in her car. While driving to the store, Emily asked JJ something. "JJ, is this what you felt like when you were pregnant with Henry?"

JJ sighed. "Yeah, Em, it is."

Emily felt tears in her eyes. "I just… I don't want Derek to hate me."

"Emily, you're going to be okay. He won't hate you." JJ said, trying to calm down her friend.

Emily just sighed.

When they got to the store, Emily went in with JJ and they quickly walked to the section with the pregnancy tests. They grabbed two of each kind, so they could be sure. They went through the check out, then got back in the car. Emily sighed as they were driving to Emily's house. When they got there, Emily hid the bag with the tests in her go-bag. She waved to JJ as she went inside.

Derek heard the door open, then ran to the door. "What the hell, Emily?"

Emily frowned. "What?"

"Where the hell were you? I was worried. I kept calling you, and you didn't answer. Seriously, Emily, you should tell me where you're going. Where were you, anyways?" Derek yelled.

"I was with JJ," Emily said.

Derek sighed. "Look, just don't ever do that again."

Emily nodded. Derek stepped towards her and took her into a warm, tight embrace. "I love you," Emily said.

"I love you too," Derek said.

Emily broke out of the hug, then walked back into the bedroom. She set her bag on the bed, then unzipped it and grabbed the plastic bag with the tests. She went into the bathroom, through the door that was connected to the bedroom. She slipped one of them out of its box, then read the instructions quickly. Her heart pounding, she took the test. She read that you were supposed to let it sit for 3 minutes. She set it on the counter. She locked both the doors, then sat down on the ground against the wall. She counted down the seconds, and when she was at 30, she started shaking.

_30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25…_

She stood up, then started to pace around the room.

_24, 23, 22, 21, 20…_

She clenched her fists, and kept pacing.

_19, 18, 17, 16, 15…_

Emily started to sweat. She rubbed her forehead, then ran her fingers through her hair.

_14, 13, 12, 11, 10…_

She remembered how similar this was to when she had gotten pregnant in high school. All the symptoms, the stress, the worry…

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5…_

Emily felt like her heart was up in her throat. She was so nervous. If she really was pregnant, she would never forgive herself. She had taken advantage of her _own husband_, and that wasn't her. She gulped, regretting everything.

_4, 3, 2, 1, 0._

Emily walked over to the counter. She took a deep breath, then, shaking, she picked up the test.

She looked at it, and her heart dropped.

* * *

**Sorry if you aren't enjoying what Emily did. I'm sorry, like I said before, it's for conflict. Please review, even if it's constructive criticism! :) Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5- Earrings

**I hope you all are enjoying the story! Please review ;)**

* * *

Emily woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach. She turned to see Derek's empty spot on the bed, then sat up, a frown on her face. She stood up, then scowled when she felt like she was going to puke. She ran into the bathroom, clutching her stomach. She lifted the seat of the toilet, then threw up. She sighed, closed the lid, and then washed her mouth in the sink. She left the bathroom, and walked out into the kitchen, where Derek was eating cereal.

"Hey," Emily said.

Derek looked up. "Oh, hi." He smiled.

Emily went to the cupboard and grabbed some cereal, poured it into the bowl, poured some milk, then grabbed a spoon. She took the grabbed the bowl and the spoon, then went and sat down next to Derek. "We should, uh, get a new kind of cereal."

Derek looked at her with confusion. "But, Em, you love this kind."

"I used to," she said. "I'm just… craving something else." She said, then bit her cheek when she realized what she said.

"Okay…" Derek finished his cereal, then put the bowl and spoon in the sink. "I'll be… getting ready," he said, then walked back to the bedroom.

Emily ate her cereal in silence, not enjoying a bite of it. She finished it, though, and put her bowl and spoon in the sink. She trudged back to the bedroom where she found Derek sitting on the bed, facing the wall, so his back was turned from Emily. "Derek," Emily walked towards him. "Are you okay?"

Derek sighed. "Yeah, just… why do I get this feeling that you're hiding something from me?"

Emily gulped. "I'm not."

Derek stood up, shaking his head. "I sure hope so," he said, without looking at Emily, then walked into the bathroom to get changed.

Emily sighed. _I seriously need to tell him. _She grabbed a loose white blouse, with buttons up the front, and then some jeans. She changed into them, then looked at the bathroom door, which was still closed, since her husband was still in there. She sighed, but was startled when the door opened and Derek came out.

He narrowed his eyebrows. "Emily, what's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Why?" she asked.

"You're chewing on your nails again. That means something is wrong." He said.

"Nothing's wrong, I guess I've just developed it into a habit. I should really try to stop," she said, then slipped past him into the bathroom.

Derek looked at her as she went into the bathroom, then shook his head, walking out into the living room to watch some TV while Emily finished getting ready.

Emily closed the bathroom door behind her, shaking. She felt fine physically, but emotionally, she was falling apart. She ran her fingers through her hair, and then took the straightener and straightened her hair. She did her makeup quickly, then stood there, staring at herself in the mirror. She didn't feel like she knew anything anymore, except one thing.

_**She was pregnant.**_

Emily sighed, then went out of the bathroom into the living room to find Derek. He was sitting on the couch, his shoulders tensed, watching Friends. Emily tip-toed over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. She started giving him a massage, but he turned around, causing her hands to slip. She took a step back as Derek stood up.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

Derek sighed. "I just… feel like you're hiding something huge from me."

Emily gulped. "I… Derek, you know I'm not."

"Whenever I try to touch you, Emily, you pull away a little bit. You reply to my questions with another question, or you repeat the question. Your appetite has changed, a lot, so has your wardrobe. You are biting your nails again…Emily, I don't know what's wrong, but I really want you to tell me." Derek said, his eyebrows narrowed.

Emily's heart sank. "Uh… we should go to work," she said, picking up her duffel bag and heading towards the door.

"Just like that," Derek mumbled.

The whole way in the car, neither of them talked. Emily bit her nails the whole way, until she accidentally made herself bleed. When they arrived at the BAU, Emily rushed to JJ, who was walking down the hall. "JJ!" Emily said to her.

JJ stopped, a surprised look on her face. "Emily, what?"

"I _need _to talk to you." Emily said.

"Okay…" JJ followed Emily into the round table room, so they could be alone.

"JJ…" Emily swallowed.

"What's wrong, Emily? Did you take the tests?" JJ asked.

Emily nodded. "All of them."

"And…?" JJ asked.

"They were all positive." Emily bit her cheek, making it bleed.

JJ had half a smile on her face, and the other half was shock. "Emily, that's…I really don't know what to say. It's great, and it's bad."

Emily shook her head. "I honestly don't know what to do for once. I usually have everything figured out, but right now, it's just…I don't know."

JJ took a deep breath. "Emily, I'm sure everything will work out."

Emily nodded. "I hope so too."

JJ hugged her friend, then walked out of the room. Emily was left by herself, thinking about what she was going to do. She was startled when the door opened. She looked up to see Paige.

"Uh, Mills, what are you doing in here?" Emily asked.

"I'm sorry, Prentiss, I didn't know you were in here. Agent Hotchner just asked me to lay out some papers here." Paige said, motioning to the stack of papers she was carrying.

Emily groaned. "Did he say if we have a case?"

Paige shook her head. "He said it wasn't a case, but he didn't say what it was."

"Okay, thanks, Paige." Emily said, but then saw the slight bit of surprise on Paige's face. "Is it okay if I call you that? I'm not really a fan of the whole last names thing…Hotch just thinks it's more 'professional'. It's weird."

Paige nodded, a bit shocked. "Yeah, that's fine."

"And you can call me Emily. Or Em." Emily said, smiling as she exited the room. She walked down the hallway, and then down the stairs. She waved at Garcia, who had a big smile on her face as she was talking to Kevin, then walked to her desk where she found a little box with a bow on it. She frowned, confused. She picked it up, then sat down and examined the box. She lifted the lid, then sighed with relief when she saw what it was. It was a pair of earrings, with a tiny red jewel on each one. She looked over at Morgan, then when he looked at her, she smiled. He looked at her with confusion, then turned back around to his desk. Emily frowned. She picked up the earrings and walked over to Morgan.

"Did you get these for me?" Emily asked him.

He turned around, then smiled when he saw the earrings. "Yeah, Emily, I did. I just wanted to apologize for being mad at you and stuff."

"But... you didn't have time to go to a store or anything..." Emily said.

"I've had them for a while, I was going to give them to you on our wedding day, but I wanted to save them for some other time..." Derek said.

"Aw, Derek, thank you. They're beautiful." Emily said.

"I love you." Derek said.

"I love you too, but I have to get back to work," Emily said, kissing him, then heading back to her desk.

* * *

**I would just like to thank everyone for reading! It means so much to me :) please REVIEW! Thank you! :D**


	6. Chapter 6- Trust

Hotch walked over to Garcia's office, a serious look on his face. He knocked on the door, then waited until Garcia came out, surprise in her facial expression.

"Sir, how can I help you?" she asked, closing the door behind her, as if trying to hide something.

"Can you call everyone to the round table room in ten minutes?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, sir. I will do that." Garcia said.

"Thank you." He said, walking away.

Garcia went back into her office, then giggled a little bit at her screens, which were filled with pictures of baby pandas. She closed them all, then sat down at her desk. She read a book for ten minutes, then got up and left the office. She told everyone in the team to gather in the round table room.

When everyone was in the room, sitting down, Hotch stood up. He took a deep breath, then started to speak. "As you all know, there are some romantic relationships going on here at the BAU…" he said, looking at Emily and Derek.

"And?" Derek asked.

"Strauss has requested there be some boundaries on physical contact." Hotch said.

"Boundaries? What the hell is this about?" Derek stood up.

"She concluded that when couples interact, it distracts them from work. She wants everyone to put in the most effort they can, and romantic gestures deduct from that effort." Hotch said.

"Obviously this is about Emily and me," Derek said, petulant.

"She didn't name anyone, Morgan." Hotch said. "The packets on the table will inform you of the new rules."

Morgan shook his head. "This is bull-ˮ

He was interrupted by Emily. "Derek, it's okay. We'll always have the night to ourselves." She whispered.

Morgan nodded. "You're right."

Emily grabbed two of the packets, then handed one to Derek and flipped through the other one. She shook her head. "This is so…" she mumbled.

Derek threw the packet on the table and walked out of the room. Emily followed after him, sighing. "Derek," she said.

He turned around. "This is ridiculous."

"Hey, Derek, listen. Yeah, this is dumb, but we live together, we're married. We can do whatever we want at home. Okay?" Emily said.

"I know." Derek nodded, then smiled at her. "I'll be fine." He laughed.

Emily put her hand on his shoulder. "I know."

"That's against the rules," JJ joked as she walked by the two.

Emily and Derek rolled their eyes.

"I'm just messing with you guys," JJ said, then walked away.

Emily smiled at her husband. "Listen, uh, I have to… tell you something when we get home."

"Alright," Derek nodded.

They walked to their desks, then sat down and worked until the end of the day. When work was over, Emily and Derek went home, and talked about random things like work and Iron Man. When they got home, Derek kissed Emily.

"What was that for?" Emily giggled.

"I couldn't do it at work," Derek said.

"I see," Emily smiled, then kissed him.

"Oh, Emily, didn't you have something to tell me?" Derek asked, setting the car keys on the counter.

Emily's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah… I do."

"So…?" Derek asked.

"You might wanna sit down. I don't think you'll like this." Emily took a deep breath.

"Emily, I think I can take it." He laughed.

"Derek… I'm… I'm pregnant." Emily bit her lip until she tasted blood.

Derek's face was blank for a minute. Then he stood up, shock on his face.

"Derek?" Emily said quietly.

He shook his head. "Emily… I… I trusted you."

Emily gulped. "Derek, listen…"

"I thought we talked about this. I didn't want kids." Derek closed his eyes for a while, then looked down at the ground. "Emily, I can't believe you did this."

"Derek, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-ˮ Emily stopped mid-sentence.

"You took advantage of me, didn't you? When I was tired from working on the case, and I didn't care what was going on!" Derek yelled.

"Derek, I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have done that." Emily said, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. You shouldn't have." Derek said, grabbing the car keys and heading towards the door.

"Derek, please don't go." Emily begged.

"I don't know what to think, Emily. I just need some time by myself." He said, then left.

Emily sat down on the couch. She felt a tear run down her cheek. _Was that it? _She thought. _The last time I'll ever see him? _

Ran her fingers through her hair. Standing up, she suddenly felt nauseous. She ran to the bathroom, puked, and then washed her face in the sink. _All this, _she thought. _Because of the baby inside me. _

She groaned, then walked into the bedroom. _This is Derek's house, if he wanted to separate, he would kick me out. _She sat down on the bed, trying to hold back the tears. Stroking Derek's spot on the bed, she sighed. _He'll come back. I know he will. _

She laid down on Derek's spot and fell asleep.


End file.
